


I Don't Deserve You With Everything You Do For Me

by Phantom_Rick_Is_A_Surgeon_27415



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Medical Procedures, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rick_Is_A_Surgeon_27415/pseuds/Phantom_Rick_Is_A_Surgeon_27415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is guilt tripped into being a mule for a second round through interdimensional customs and this round it has unforeseen consequences. Thankfully Rick has an old friend in a bit of a high place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Deserve You With Everything You Do For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebration of my recent year being sober, and writing something fandom related for my own enjoyment for the first time in ten years.

“OW. OWW. Rick w-w-what the hell! Can you not get it out?!?! “ Morty was nude in stirrups in the family garage. The pair had just returned from dimension F-437, with what Rick had said was what was known as Drac, or how he had further explained as “The most bomb ass and most deadly space lean that existed.” As per usual Morty was guilt tripped into being Rick’s reluctant mule through interdimensional customs, because Rick forgot to charge the portal gun. Again. 

“Gim-gimme a damn minute M-burp-morty. It’ll-it’ll come out eventually. “ Secretly though, he knew it was wedged so far up into Morty’s rectum, that if the latex pouches burst he would die in minutes. This was strong stuff, stuff that Rick had seen a few people die from in his Flesh Curtains days. “Here—put a blanket over yourself-BUT DON’T MOVE! —I-I –burp- gotta make a call,” with that he tossed a blanket in Morty’s direction and went down into his subterranean lair. “H-h-h-he can’t just not tell me what’s gonna happen, or w-w-w-who he’s calling when I have fudgin’ space drugs up my ass” Morty says to himself. 

Down the ladder and with the hatch shut Rick pulled out his phone, he scrolled through his address book. Every other Rick he knew was grouped under “Citadel Cunts”. He found “Rick-B-478” and debated on which was better in this situation, a text, call, or video message. He gambled with a call this was a desperate measure. It rung three times and there was a sleepy answer. “H-hello?” “Hey its C-137!! I uh-I uh need your help man. Its my Morty.” “Rick-I retired a year ago. If you di-didn’t hate the council so much you would know that. Its 2 am here.” “He-H-he could d-burp-die…I don’t know where else to go. Its illegal in the closest five dimensions, like vaporized on site”. With a heavy sigh the other Rick stated, “ I’ll be there in twenty minutes, I want to be paid for a house call-my old rate.” 

With the call made he emerged from below the garage somewhat more hopeful. “WHAT THE HELL R-r-r-rick! Tell m-m-m-me what’s going on!!” Morty-M-m-burp-morty calm down, I’ve got e-e-everything under control”. “Tell me Rick…” with uttering those words Morty began to tear up-in part out of anxiety and being able to read Rick’s own worry. “Morty th-those pouches inside you-burp- they could burst..you-you could die.” O-OOH Geeeez Rick!—W-w-why are you such a selfish asshole?!?” Rick sunk down into his workbench seat, pulling out his flask and downing it in two gulps, he struggled to look Morty in the face. “Y-y-y-you’re a good kid Morty, I’m just a shitty old man without any resistance to any form of inebriation. A few minutes passed by with silence between them and the only sound was Morty continuing to whimper as tears rolled down his face. “M-m-morty I called an old friend—h-he used to be a healer-uh-uh like a doctor—just for Mor---“ he trailed off and scooped Morty up to hold him. “I’m not a baby R-r-rick don’t hold me” “Oh shut up kid I’m gonna hold you until y-ya-you stop crying. What I w-burp-was gonna say was he used to be a doctor at the citadel. He’s seen all kinds-a-weird shit that happens to Mortys.” “Are you s-s-sure he can help me?” “Of course kiddo- your grandpa may not like the citadel or the council but he’s got some friends in pretty high places.” 

At that moment Rick B-478 teleported into the garage with a bright blinding green light. When the portal disappeared Morty could see that the foreign Rick looked incredibly close to his, except was dressed in alien scrubs and carried a huge duffel that had “Healing Center” printed on the side. “I packed everything I thought was needed-you didn’t exactly tell me the problem C-137.” “Oh well B—uh...” while he spoke he placed Morty back on the lab table and put the stirrups down, “ Morty has about six Drac balloons up—inside.” “And you can’t get em’ out can you?” “…I hate to admit defeat considering what you’ve pulled out of my ass before but uh…-burp- yeah.” B Rick looked at Morty directly, “You’re in for a rough time kid but I’ll make it as painless as possible,” with that B Rick winked. Compared to his own grandpa this healing center near clone was like what Santa was supposed to be. 

“I had a feeling I would need sedatives.” B Rick began to sit out a few things on a tray-which to Morty’s unease included a needle for an IV. C Rick proceeded to lock the door to the house; he didn’t want Beth or Jerry walking in on the procedure, or to have to deal with some bullshit speech on responsibility. B Rick pulled out an oxygen cannula, a small endoscopy tubed camera and tubed metallic claw, a fresh sheet, and a large collapsible light. “You got a TV we can hook this up to?” “Yeah I can go grab my 30 in’ out of the closet” Morty watched the two work to set everything up with a childish fascination-they were like a well-oiled machine. Then came the part he dreaded, the needle. “Hey Rick go get Morty some comfy clothes to change into once we’re done. I’m just gonna get the IV started. Oh and grab the lube out of my bag.” Morty gave his grandpa the eyes that read, “Don’t leave me please…” “I think Morty w-burps-wants me to stay while you..do that..start the drip I mean.” “Oh. OH!...Morty all you had to do was speak up son..” “I-I’m a little nervous about---all of this.” On a strange impulsive instinct Rick picked up Morty still wrapped in the blanket and held him tight while Morty offered B Rick his arm. He managed to find a vein in the top of his hand with a butterfly needle and Morty winced, wanting to jerk away. Rick whispered in his ear with words so comforting he hadn’t spoken like this since Beth was a child. “Shhh..Morty its okay.. you’ll be asleep before you know it….I-I won’t ever-burp-r do this again..” 

B Rick finished taping up the needle so it would stay in place. Then he placed the fresh sheet on the lab table. “You can hop up now” he patted the table and helped Morty lay down. “We’ll wait for Rick to go get you some clean clothes and in the mean time I’ll explain what’s going to happen.” With this say so Rick ran up stairs to get Morty a pillow and an extra large sleep shirt and boxers. “You’re going to be put into what’s known as a twilight sleep Morty. ..you won’t be really aware of what is happening but you’re not fully asleep like a big surgery.” Morty nodded. “Before you know it you’ll be waking up in your own bed. Do you have any questions?” “Yeah—is it going to h-h-hurt?” “You’ll barely feel a thing-I promise.” Rick returned with the pajamas and pillow, placing the pillow under Morty’s head. “Now lay on your right side for me and your grandpa can give you the sedative. He knows enough about em’ to get by.” Morty carefully rolled and he felt his grandpa put the cannula under his nose. Grandpa Rick sat beside him and held his hand without the IV in it. “Just take a few deep breathes Morty this shit hits fast, you’re just going to get really sleepy okay.” Morty could feel the Ricks silently communicating, and then he watched his Rick inject a white milky liquid into his hand.  
As the sedation took affect Rick stroked Morty’s hand as it went limp.

Rick B had already began the process injecting the rectum full of lubricant and putting dilators in. “You’re so good with kids---“ “Well after seeing 20-30 Beths and Mortys a day for 25 years you know what keeps em’ calm, know how to talk to em’. In that instant Morty’s eyes slide open, “is he-a-supp-burp-posed to open his eyes like this?” C Rick asked a bit startled. “Oh yeah that’s normal he won’t remember it though-if much at all.”

Rick would glance every few minutes at Morty’s face, his eyes stayed mainly in that fixed state of being half lidded. B Rick quietly began to insert the camera and the attached claw. “You said there were six balloons?” “Yeah-you can turn them over to the police on your planet, I don’t want them anymore.” Rick kept staring down at Morty’s softened face.” B Rick could tell he hit a nerve, but there was a question on his mind that was nagging. “So-A-ahh Rick—do you mate with him?” “Rick’s face contorted angrily, “Is it your business if-burp-f I do?” “No..No I just know I’ve met about a dozen others who do..and Morty’s sphincters were quite easy to dilate.. I just asked man..” “Oh…oh..Yeah a few times.” “Hey… no judgments….” One by one B Rick slowly pulled out the pouches, plopping them down into a metallic bowl. “There was no way you would’ve gotten these out by yourself-they migrated up into his colon, thankfully no bursts though. I’m giving him a suppository; it’ll help with the pain and the nausea if he has any. He may bleed later on today so if you could help him put these disposable underwear on when he’s awake enough to dress. Give him that vial marked ‘reversal’ he’ll slowly come out of it but he’ll be groggy.”

Rick helped B Rick lay Morty flat on his back, then carefully inserted the syringe into his IV and pushed it in slowly. Morty’s breathing became louder and ragged, over a few minutes he began to blink, and his eyes began to focus. “A-am I gonna d-d-die Rick?” he managed to whisper. “Not at all Morty…its all gone Morty..” Rick was surprisingly just as quiet and tender as before. He helped Morty sit up and disconnected the IV tube, Morty nearly slumping onto his shoulder in the process. “C-c-come now buddy you gotta help me out and not fall back asleep just yet.” Rick dressed him in the hospital type underwear and into his nice soft pajamas. B Rick took out the rest of the IV out of his hand and taped it up in galaxy printed medical tape. “I’ll be b-burp-back in a bit to pay you.” Rick scooped up Morty and instantly he nuzzled into his chest. He quickly took him to his bedroom and turned out a small lamp in the corner and put him to bed. Morty whimpered when he sleepily realized Rick wasn’t staying. Rick looked at his phone as he headed back down into the garage, thank goodness it was summer, his phone read 4:30 am.


End file.
